All these lives
by Lapse in Judgment
Summary: A song fic set to All these lives by chris daughtry. Clark mourns the loss of a loved one. post freak. better than it sounds. character death. i really suck at summaries, but give it a shot.


**_Okay, this came into my head while listening to this song._** **_I don't want Chloe to die, but I just thought it went so well. Anyway, this is my first song fic, so please r&r. the song is all these lives by Chris daughtry._**

Mourn

_**Doesn't come down when she calls, **_

_**It's time for breakfast.**_

_**Momma can't get down those halls, fast enough to see**_

_**Glass is sprayed across the floor, from the broken window.**_

_**She can't breathe anymore **_

_**Can't deny what we know.**_

Clark Kent stood crouched in front of a gravestone, a single rose in his hand. Another one of the most important people in his life had been carried off by fate, leaving him alone once more. Clark sighed and ran his fingers over the letters carved into the rock. He had seen this stone before, only the date had changed.

_**They're gonna find you, you just believe,**_

_**You're not a person, you're a disease**_

Clark had seen so many people die it was sickening. He had killed a lot of them himself, yet only four deaths had really affected him. The first had been a sweet twelve year old boy, Ryan, who had been taken away by brain tumors, despite Clark's best efforts. He had been too young to die.

_**All these lives that you've been taking**_

_**Deep inside my heart is breaking**_

_**Broken homes form separation**_

_**Don't you know its violation?**_

_**It's so wrong, but you'll see**_

_**Never gonna let you take my world from me**_

The second was a girl who had scared him when he first met her, but he had grown to love her, despite her being a little nuts. She had been accused of a crime she didn't commit, and had been hanged by the actual killer. Alicia. She hadn't deserved to die either, even though most people thought she did.

**_Posters hung on building walls_**, **_of missing faces_**

_**Months go by without the cause, **_

_**The clues or traces**_

_**They're gonna find you, you just believe,**_

_**You're not a person you're a disease**_

Clark groaned, not wanting to come to terms with what had happened. She had been standing in front of him a few days ago, and now he was never going to hear her voice again, or feel her hand on his shoulder when he was in pain. He was in more pain than he could ever remember.

_**All these lives that you've been taking**_

_**Deep inside my heart is breaking**_

_**Broken homes from separation**_

_**Don't you know its violation?**_

_**It's so wrong, but you'll see**_

_**Never gonna let you take my home from me**_

It was complete agony to know that you would never see someone again, especially if you had been very tight with them. In his life he had trusted very few people, and now half of them were gone. Two of four. One he still saw. The other could be dead and he wouldn't know. Two were dead. Two of the three people he loved the most.

**_Shed the light on all the ones who_** **_never thought they would become_**

_**A father, mother asking why this world could be so cold**_

Her father had been there earlier, a broken man. First his wife had vanished, and now his daughter had been carried off by something he didn't even understand. He hadn't been able to understand why she had been killed like she had. Perhaps he was afraid to know the truth.

_**Doesn't come down when she calls**_

_**It's time for breakfast**_

_**The memories begin to fall**_

_**She asks, "When will I be free?"**_

There were so many people she had helped, so many more she could have helped. She had been saving lives since she was fourteen. And now, all her hard work would not help many more people. It would end. For many of the people she had identified, it would end like her life had. With the bang of a gun, the smell of gun powder. It was so preventable.

_**All these lives that you've been taking, **_

_**Deep inside my heart is breaking**_

_**Broken homes from separation,**_

_**Don't you know its violation?**_

_**It's so wrong, but you'll see**_

_**Never gonna let you take my home from me**_

Kryptonite. It had given so many people abilities, and lead to so many deaths, investigations. Obsessions. They were just rocks. Rocks that killed. If he had known how much torment and pain they would bring to the people he loved, he would have never come to the planet.

_**All these lives that you've been taking,**_

_**Deep inside my heart is breaking**_

_**All these lives that you've been taking**_

_**Deep inside my heart is breaking**_

He had had his father die only a year ago, and now another person he dearly loved was dead. Gone, and no amount of bargaining with his biological father would bring her back. He had used his time rewind a year to early. Now she was gone.

_**The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,**_

_**The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,**_

Lex. It had all started on the bridge, so many years ago. That had spawned his passion to understand the properties of the meteor rocks. That had led him to capture people with abilities, torture them, run experiments, kill them. Chloe had lived longer than the others, simply because her power hadn't manifested yet. Three days after it did, she was shot dead, blood taken a few minuets before she was shot. One final test. She didn't even have the chance to fly away.

_**But you aint' coming in**_

"Good bye, Chloe Sullivan," Clark whispered. As he spoke those words the crushing reality sank in, breaking his heart. "I love you," he said and set the rose on the tombstone, walking away from the person he loved the most.


End file.
